Chapter 200
He Who Snuffs Out Life is the 200th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. On an enigmatic place, a mysterious man is seen resting on the grass. At Fairy Tail, Lisanna is welcomed by some other members and they are all partying and, as usual, fighting. At the Magic Council, the new Chairman, Gran Doma, declares that Fairy Tail will be disbanded if there are any more complaints relating to the guild. Back on the forlorn island, the man kills a pack of wolves with a mysterious Magic, stating that he is expecting to meet Natsu. Summary At an unknown location, a boy lies on grass and remarks how sad the sky looks. At the guild, Lisanna looks around the new guild, as they celebrate her return. Even the Thunder God Tribe personally show their happiness at Lisanna's return. Lucy notices Evergreen's new hairstyle, and that Juvia reverted to her own outfit as well. She changed because Happy told her Gray was the one in love with Juvia in Edolas, so she changed back to match in hopes of getting Gray. Gray talking to Cana about her Edolas version and Lisanna telling the others about the Natsu in Edolas. Everyone laughs at Chibi-Panther Lily as he notices how noisy and rowdy the guild is. Erza comes by and talks to Lily about what being an Earth Land Mage is like and reminds him its not about the Magic, but the wielder of it. Panther Lily states that it is comfortable to have someone like Erza with a familiar face. Gajeel wants to put all the cats against in battle which Natsu agrees to, but not the other cats. After several shenanigans, the guild members once again escalate their fun and games into a full-scale brawl. Juvia, watching, states her wish to fight with the others and begins to strip, but she is stopped by Lucy. Gildarts and Makarov talk about Mystogan leaving, but are sure he will be fine as he has grown up in this guild; Fairy Tail. At the Magic Council, the new Chairman, Gran Doma, wonders why Fairy Tail isn't expelled yet. The members agree one more incident and Fairy Tail will be disbanded to maintain the sacred Magic World balance. All them agree, except for Org. At Fairy Tail, the guild is tired, and all the members fall asleep on top of each other. Lucy looks at Natsu thinking he must feel lonely sometimes and wants to meet up with Igneel quickly. Trying to hear what Natsu is saying, Lucy inches closer, but is swiftly punched in the face. Back to the unknown location, wolves jump towards the strange boy. He tells them to go away, but it is too late and he releases his Magic, killing anything living around him. The young Mage apologizes and says he doesn't want to kill, but the world has rejected him and he hopes to meet Natsu soon. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *None Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * ** * ** Spells used * * Abilities used *Hand-to-Hand Combat Navigation